Xtreme Championship Wrestling Entertainment
Xtreme Championship Wrestling Entertainment (X.C.W.E) is a Anarcho-punk roster collective wrestling organization operated under the straight edge punks. it is the only known wrestling organization to openly be anti establishment and be collectively owned by the roster this is primarily due to the straight edge punks having a similar model for their organization HISTORY OF X.C.W.E X.C.W.E originally started on January 20 2008 as a spin off of cheetah channels fight nights skit called south Carolina wrestling (S.C.W) however it would later become fight nights successor as well as become a shared entity with totally just hell which is a direct spin off of cheetah channel totally just hell would eventually break away from their association with cheetah channel when they became independent in 2010 however due to cheetah channel holding the broadcasting rights to S.C.W it would go back to being a sole entity of cheetah channel in response to losing S.C.W totally just hell created its own wrestling organization and after a few temporary codenames to the new organization and a relocation to new York it would debut as New York Championship Wrestling (N.Y.C.W) on January 1 2011 with an S.C.W event name that they both had the rights to which sparked a war over who gets to use the event names during the war individuals from both organizations would invade the sets of each others events throughout most of 2011 the war was settled in a winner takes all event that was called S.C.W vs N.Y.C.W Battle Of The East Coast where a huge shoot fight between the wrestlers of both organizations where the winning organization became 100% owner of both organizations at the end of the event N.Y.C.W emerged victorious against S.C.W gaining full control over both organizations not long after totally just hell and cheetah channel both would change ownership after an acquisition by the straight edge punks who would unify S.C.W and N.Y.C.W into Xtreme Championship Wrestling (X.C.W) and turned S.C.W and N.Y.C.W into brands this received a negative reaction from the S.C.W roster as they did not want to travel frequently between south Carolina and new York causing a large amount of them to leave the organization this would cause issues for the newly created X.C.W which would debut its first event on January 23 of 2012 and would only have 3 events in before going on a event hiatus in may of 2012 small show would periodically occur on totally just hell episodes throughout the years of 2013 and 2014 before the straight edge punks announced that X.C.W would be coming out of hiatus in July of 2015 on july 25 2015 X.C.W emerged out of hiatus strong with revolution summer bash and blood sweat and tears before receiving a trademark claim from xcw1shelbyvillle which forced the straight edge punks to rename X.C.W to Xtreme Championship Wrestling Entertainment (X.C.W.E) was going strong until their 10th anniversary ( January 20 2018) where a large amount of th roster retired due to their disappointment of where the underground wrestling community is headed this caused a hure reform of how X.C.W.E operates the reform involved all FREE PER VIEW EVENTS except revolution to be placed on hiatus along with the XTREME AROUND THE CLOCK CONTRACT in turn the X.C.W.E EAST COAST CHAMPIONSHIP was made 24/7 RULES two episodic shows were created on a whenever they get to it basis the first being HENEVER THE FUCK WE WANT and the other mainly for the new 24/7 RULES function of the X.C.W.E EAST COAST CHAMPIONSHIP called X.C.W.E 24/7 since the reform X.C.W.E has been going stronger than before X.C.W.E ACTIVE ROSTER X.C.W.E ACTIVE CHAMPIONSHIPS EVENTS X.C.W.E CURRENTLY DOES THROUGHOUT THE YEAR #KBWForever The biggest and greatest Backyard Wrestling Federation to ever live.Category:Wrestling Federation Category:Active Federations Category:Backyard federations